


Am I Just a Monster in a Cage?

by ExhoLox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Blizzards, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Gen, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, a boyo gets frozen, i won't say which one but i think you can guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhoLox/pseuds/ExhoLox
Summary: Roman tries to cool off in the imagination
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Am I Just a Monster in a Cage?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Blizzard, Arguing, self-destructive talk, someone getting frozen, roman angst and some minor virgil angst.
> 
> I had idea so I burst out my writing playlist and wrote this in like hour instead of working on my another wips. Also i was like to personally apologize for any grammar issues i am t i r e d.

Roman stared out into the open sky. He didn’t know how long he had been doing for. He just remembered sinking out to the imagination to calm down and then just collapsing. In exhaustion? Anger? Who knew at this point.

It had been a good three-maybe four weeks since the video but Roman still wasn’t any less angry. Infact over the past weeks Roman had been feeling like he couldn’t feel anything other than rage, humiliation, or just plain sadness. It was like someone put a stormcloud over his head and all he was able to feel was the rain. Even his usual trips of heroism to the imaginations couldn’t seem to lift him up.

Speaking of, even the imagination had started taking on a more gloomy feel. The skies were cloudy all the time, the trees seemed like they were barely hanging on for dear life, and it was like everything had just lost its spark. And that didn’t even begin to cover the sudden cold that began to trek it’s way across his land. It had started when he first came to the imagination to cool off and by now it had only gotten worse. It came to the point where Roman had to start wearing a heavy coat when he entered which was strange. Usually he was able to brush off even the most harsh of weather, but who knows. Things change all the time.

Roman chuckled humorlessly, things certainly did change all the time didn’t they. The only thing was that Roman could never keep up well enough to change as well. It seemed like everyday that the status-quo was being changed and the rules were ever changing. Unfortunately, it seemed like no one bothered to think of Roman when they decided to flip-flop the rules about.

Roman shivered. Hera, it was getting even colder. If it kept up like this there was no doubt that it would begin to snow soon enough. Quickly, he stood up and stretched out a bit. He needed to get to the castle, there he wouldn’t have to deal with the bitter cold that was getting worse by the second.

He nearly sprinted to the castle, the clouds were beginning to darken and Roman had no doubt that would begin to snow soon. The wind was picking up strongly and the clouds did not look like they were bringing pretty weather.

When Roman finally got to his castle he could immediately tell something was not right. By the time he arrived it had begun to snow heavily and it looked like a blizzard was making its way through, but that’s not what set off his senses. It was like there was something waiting around for him, or maybe someone?

“Hello!” Roman called out as he walked through the hallways of his castle, “Anyone there?”

“Roman!”

Roman turned around and saw the familiar sight of Virgil, but he was dressed in a more cozy outfit. He was wearing a dark violet overcoat with tiny black adoring it.

Roman tried his best to manage a smile, “Virgil! How is my resident emo doing!” He softened his tone, “Are you alright after...y’know?”

Virgil shrugged, “I’m doing not bad, but not good either. Kind of an unhealthy middle at the moment. A certain, uh, person appearing is not doing wonders for me right now. Believe it or not.”

“Yeah, I’ve been in a similar spot lately too,” Roman fiddled with his coat sleeves, “But what are you doing here?”

“Well first of all, I wanted to check on you-or well, we all wanted to check on you. You didn’t show up for the video today.”

Roman felt his entire body stop. Video today? Roman hadn’t checked the schedule in while, but he didn’t recall any mention of a video until a few months from now. Maybe he lost track of time? Time could be a bit tricky in the imagination, but it didn’t get that bad. What was going on?

“Roman?” Virgil snapped his fingers in front of the other side’s face, “Don’t doze off on me.”

“Doze off?” Roman shook his head, “But I’m not tired? And I wasn’t dozing off.”

Virgil looked at him with suspicion, “No need to lie, Roman. I’m not mad at you. I imagine you were probably tired if you managed to miss a video.”

“But that’s the problem, Virgil. I’m not tired, really! Plus what do you mean video? The next video wasn’t planned until August, it’s what? End of May or early June?”

Virgil stared out of a window to the blizzard outside, “On a not so picture-perfect afternoon? No. Roman it’s August. Which brings me to my second point. Where have you been? Logan, Patton, Hell even Janus have been trying to get to you for months but we weren’t able to open the door here. It was literally frozen over.”

“Months!” Roman nearly screeched, “I’ve been gone for months! And plus what do you mean you weren’t able to get in? You’re here right now.”

Virgil snapped his fingers near his ears, “I asked Remus to let me in. I started from his side and made way over to yours, which may I mention is freezing. Seriously man, can’t you do some climate control or something?”

Roman huffed, “Apparently no, it’s been like this for a while now. Anyways you should probably get going. The weather’s bound to get worse and I don’t think you wanna stick around for that.”

“Fine by me, now come on. Popstar has been worried about you, he’s stressed baking.”

Roman laughed awkwardly, “Um I don’t think I show leave right now. I mean someone has to keep watch of the imagination while it’s in this state don’t you think? Something might happen to it while I’m gone and that would be no good! So uh, I’m just gonna stay here.”

Virgil gave him a pointed look, “Roman, evading your issues and locking yourself away won’t help you or anyone. Trust me, I know from experience.”

Roman tried to laugh him off, “I am not ducking out, Virgil! I’m simply letting things cool down before I make my way onto the stage right now. I don’t think anybody wants me around right now anyway.”

“What do you mean ’Nobody wants you around’ Roman?” Virgil started to get concerned, “Nobody said that. I can promise you they’re all worried about you, I’m worried about you. You not showing up today was just what pushed us over the edge.”

“Well if you all were ‘so worried’ why did it take so long for just one of you to check up on me? And don’t say that the door was locked, you were able to get here through Remus. Why couldn't one of you have done that earlier?”

“Roman don’t get mad-”

“Oh I get now!” Roman cut him off. He started to get annoyed and frankly the appearance of Doom and Gloom was strangely not cheering him up like it normally did, “You guys were just assuming that I was being a diva weren’t you? Oh don’t bother trying with Roman! He’s just doing it all for attention, he’s bound to get sick of it eventually!”

“Roman you’re not acting like yourself.”

“What does that even mean?” Puffs of cold air were starting to come out of Roman’s mouth and the tears in his eyes were somehow freezing, “I’m always acting how you guys want me to! I always have to! If I go off the script even once that means I’ve upset you and that’s why you’re all mad at me, right? I didn’t clap when I was meant to, I didn’t sing when I was meant to, I didn’t do anything right!”

The blizzard outside was raging on with Roman’s panicked state. The snow and wind blew so hard that Virgil was wondering how the windows hadn’t broken with all the pressure.

“Roman who ever said that we hated you!” Virgil reached out a hand, “Just come with me so we can talk this out because I think you’ve bottling some things up.”

Roman crossed his arms, “You’re just going to use it against me aren’t you? You’ll tell everyone and then you all can laugh at what a stupid idiot I am and how pathetic and worthless I am, right? That’s what you’ll do.”

Virgil stared in shock before taking a deep breath, “Okay we don’t have the time to unpack all of that, but I promise you Roman that will not happen. I’ll keep whatever we say between us for however long you want and I promise I won’t judge you.”

Roman glanced between Virgil’s hand and his face, “You promise?”

“Pinky swear?” Virgil tried to force his face into a comforting smile.

Roman hummed a bit before making his decision, “Pinky swear.”

By the time Virgil’s hand had reached his and Roman realized what was about to happen, he was too late to pull away. Virgil immediately froze right on the spot. His body froze seemingly forever in time.

Roman pulled away from his friend’s icy grip and stared in horror. Did he just do that? How did he do that? Why did he do that to his friend of all people?

He had to leave, the others would no doubt notice Virgil’s absence and once they connected the dots they would most definitely be on the hunt for Roman. He rushed through the hallways until he reached his bedroom. He made sure to double-lock the door once he was inside and once he was sure the room was secure he broke down and cried.

Why? Why was he such a monster? Why did he have to hurt the people who were trying to help him? Logan, Patton, Janus, and now Virgil! Was he always destined to hurt? Was he always destined to be the evil twin? 

Was he always meant to be nothing more than a monster locked in a cage?


End file.
